Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Wiki des communautés:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese __NOWYSIWYG__ thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów „za” i „przeciw”. W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów „za” niż „przeciw”, Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlight, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki Uważam, że ta Wikia powinna zostać Wikią Miesiąca ze względu na to, że jest bardzo zadbana, posiada mnóstwo dopracowanych stron, pomocną administrację i wyróżnia się na tle innych Wikii. Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 12:49, gru 6, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 13:07, gru 6, 2015 (UTC) # Miok (pisz) 15:45, gru 7, 2015 (UTC) Niby czemu tyle głosów na nie? Wikia dosyć długo działa, ma 1000+ artów, ja sam bym sobie jakieś fanony potworzył, nie są zakazane. Zrobię wam prezent na święta. #Widzę że na jednej stronie medalu nie są zlicencjowane pliki na jednej są. Ja dam szansę i proszę byście po świętach podpisali pliki.--[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 20:01, gru 8, 2015 (UTC) # 3patryk3 (dyskusja) 19:20, gru 11, 2015 (UTC) #: Kapi1234567890 17:36 , gru 12 , 2015 {UTC} Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej. Painto maniak (dyskusja) 16:48, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # [[User:Rafi862|''' Rafi862 ]] skontaktuj się 13:15, gru 6, 2015 (UTC) - raporty + to :/ # Painto maniak (dyskusja) 14:20, gru 6, 2015 (UTC) jw. + skórka Wikia jest nieprzyjemna (nawigacja najgorsza :V), a Monobook wolę pozostawić bez komentarza. # — Marchew (dyskusja) 19:02, gru 6, 2015 (UTC) rzal # (Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) # 16:40, gru 7, 2015 (UTC) Za pobicie mych oczu brzydkim Oasisem i Monobookiem. I raporty. PS: I najważniejsze: zatajanie historii poprzez skasowanie zalinkowanego wyżej wątku. # Anioł Nadziei (Problemik? Napisz do mnie.) 23:03, 11 gru 215 (UTC) Monobook wypala oczy no i to. Na przyciskach prawie nie widać napisów, a poza tym użytkownicy wyżej dodali chyba całą resztę. # --32Polak 22:57, gru 11, 2015 (UTC) Jedynie, co mogę teraz zrobić, to poprzeć kolegów z góry. # ProOskiTablica 13:35, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) # — '''Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 15:18, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) # DarknessEyes23 Tablica wiadomości 16:01, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) # — Py64 pl|Tablica|Wall}} 19:17, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Skórka Wikia jest potwornie nieprzyjemna w przeciwieństwie do MonoBooka... MonoBook jest jeszcze gorszy. Wszystko powyżej. # Traszkka (tablica) 20:47, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Monobook jest po prostu brzydki # Dżonson 21.14, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Niestety nie podoba mi się.:| # — Light22 22:54, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) # Król Julian 13:48, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) Skórka Wiki jest nieprzyjemna i odpychająca. #Gobo333 20px Dyskusja: :Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 21:46, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Cóż, jak widać nie wypada nam to, bo jest duża przewaga głosów na "nie"... Ale dzięki osobom, które dopisywały co w Wikii jest nie tak wiemy, jakie rzeczy należy poprawić, by w następnym miesiącu (podejrzewam, że też zgłosimy) już wygrać :D Dzięki i za wsparcie głosujących na tak i za uzasadnienie głosujących na nie (oczywiście tych, co coś od siebie napisali). Kraina lodu Wiki Kraina lodu Wiki to polska baza danych na temat filmu animowanego Kraina lodu Disneya. Rok temu zdobyliśmy tytuł Wikii miesiąca. Przez ten czas wiki wskoczyła na wyższy poziom, zyskaliśmy wielu nowych użytkowników, nowe treści oraz nowe wątki w naszym fanonie. Jesteśmy otwarci na krytykę innych, dlatego też proszę - jeżeli to możliwe - argumentować swój głos na nie, abyśmy mogli to naprawić ;) [[User:Rafi862|''' Rafi862 ]] skontaktuj się 21:20, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na tak: # [[User:Rafi862|''' Rafi862 ]] skontaktuj się 21:20, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) # Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 21:39, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Wiem, że też zgłosiłem Wikię jako kandydat, ale raporty są praktycznie puste. A co do Oasis'a i Monobook'a - takie se. # Traszkka (tablica) 22:45, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Podoba mi się. Raporty są w porządku, ciekawy wygląd # DarknessEyes23 Tablica wiadomości 22:01, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) # Sms01 Tablica • Blog • Wkład 22:17, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Monobook mógłby być ładniejszy, ale daję szansę. # — '''Light22 22:54, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) #Gobo Wiki wygląda bardzo ładnie i jest dobrze rozbudowana. # — Marchew (dyskusja) 08:20, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Bo tak. #(Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) # ProOskiTablica 17:12, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Klejnot']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'Nilu']] 19:24, gru 14, 2015 (UTC) Jedyna godna uwagi kandydatura # Igniton (Dyskusja) 19:58, gru 15, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Teoria wiki Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. Gobo333 (dyskusja) 06:29, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Wikia jest tworzona przez użytkowników. Od czasu mojej adopcji wiele się zmieniło. Ponadto nawiązaliśmy współpracę z Fuzionkiem, znanym youtuberem. Na stronie jest około 50 użytkowników, z czego 30 aktywnych. 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # — Marchew (dyskusja) 08:20, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) „Wikia jest tworzona przez użytkowników” https://youtu.be/sT9GtTFXnPw # Miok (pisz) 08:27, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Mało artów :I. Jak będzie więcej to z chęcią zagłosuję na tak. # Traszkka (tablica) 13:32, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Zapomnieliście o ogarnięciu Monobook'a # (Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) Brzydkiego Oasisa i Monobooka bym przeżył, ale raporty... # Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 15:24, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Za dużo w raportach... a Oasis i Monobook takie 2/10 # 20:59, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Ten youtuber jest taki znany, że jam nigdy o nim nie słyszał. # ProOskiTablica 14:10, gru 14, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Klejnot']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'Nilu']] 19:23, gru 14, 2015 (UTC) # Król Julian 13:48, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) Dokładnie. Nigdy nie słyszałem o takim youtuberze. 20px Dyskusja: :Fuzionek taki znany nie jest XD Miok (pisz) 08:27, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) :Ale ma już prawie 10000 subskrypcji @Patapole: Jakie raporty? G :Pliki bez Kategorii, Kategorie bez własnych stron. (Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) Warszawikia Strona, która zajmuje się Warszawą od 2006 roku. Dochodzimy już do 5000 stron, opisujemy wszystko: ulice, przystanki, pomniki, zieleńce, biografie osób związanych z Warszawą. Myślę, że możemy się liczyć w walce o tytuł ;) BartekBD (dyskusja) 10:09, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Michnar (dyskusja) 17:05, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Jakość dosyć wysoka, Wikia dobra. # Król Julian 13:48, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) Całkiem dobra Wiki. 20px Głosy na nie: # (Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) # Seba7211 (tablica) - podpisuję się dnia i godziny 15:24, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Raporty, raporty i jeszcze raz raporty. # — Marchew (dyskusja) 08:56, gru 14, 2015 (UTC) Za niezadbane raporty, brak modyfikacji Monobooka i niedopasowanie tła na Oasisie do mojej rozdzielczości (http://i.imgur.com/BDKdF8f.jpg). 20px Dyskusja: :Jeżeli ogarniecie raporty (szczególnie pliki bez Kategorii) jestem skłonny zmienić głos. (Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) Etniczna Wikia Etniczna Wikia to wikia opowiadająca o YouTuberze zwanym Pulchnym Niedźwiedziem, który nagrywając swoje filmy stworzył ciekawe postacie i historie na ich temat. Ze względu na to, postanowiliśmy stworzyć wikię, na której zamieszczone będą wszystkie te informacje. Jesteśmy otwarci na wszelkie pomysły. Etnicznik HadeZerX (dyskusja) 17:29, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Etnicznik HadeZerX (dyskusja) 18:10, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Traszkka (tablica) 17:55, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Skórka nie jest zbyt ładna, a nawigacja pozostawia wiele do życzenia # DarknessEyes23 Tablica wiadomości 18:10, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Plus za Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia, lecz sama wiki musi przejść wiele zmian: wyglądu oraz treści w niej zamieszczonych. # Jestem skłonny głosować na nie już za samo odsyłanie mnie do Gógla - brak linków do raportów. Poza tym to samo co pozostali. (Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) # 21:01, gru 13, 2015 (UTC) Już samo to, że to wiki o youtuberze, jest dla mnie powodem do głosu przeciw, ale jestem litościw, więc wszedłem na główną... # ProOskiTablica 14:10, gru 14, 2015 (UTC) # Miok (pisz) 19:00, gru 14, 2015 (UTC) Jak Piotrek, plus regulamin. # Król Julian 13:48, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) Dokładnie to samo, co wyżej, i sam dajesz sobie głosy na "tak". Ten powód wystarcza, żeby głosować na nie. 20px Dyskusja: :@Vnut:Przecież to nie jest zabronione O_o Dużo ludzi głosuje na swoje wikie. Miok (pisz) 13:56, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) Komputerowe Gry Wikia Komputerowe Gry Wikia to bardzo rozbudowana Wikia o Ciekawej tematyce. Posiada bardzo dużo artykułów, które zawierają ciekawe informacje o grach, konsolach i pojęciach związanych z terminologią gier komputerowych. KGW posiada bogatą filmotekę i znaczną ilość obrazów. Nasi administratorzy (Mesilinna, MuzzledMeat57, FirstDrellSpectre) chętnie służą pomocą. Mamy współprace z znaczną ilością interesujących Wiki. Na naszej wiki jest też bogaty system odznaczeń dla aktywnych użytkowników. Odwiedza nas także pewien ciekawy choć dość ostry użytkownik Miokol, który też na swój sposób dodaje wiki trochę specyficznego klimatu. Amadiziom6 (dyskusja) 14:59, gru 16, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję